The molecular mechanisms by which basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) and K-FGF stimulate a wide range of biological responses in normal and transformed tissues are not well understood. Although bFGF and K-FGF are proposed to serve multiple roles in normal and transformed tissues, the mechanisms by which bFGF/K-FGF exert their effects are largely undetermined. Identification of the genes induced by bFGF and K-FGF is critical for understanding the mechanisms regulating the biological activities of these growth factors in normal and neoplastic tissues.